Jessica Caine
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Jessica Caine is one hell of a troublemaker. But how far before she pushes her parents over the edge? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It all started with forgiveness. She apologized for betraying him and his entire lab to the FBI even though it was meant to make them look good. He told her it would take a while before she could earn back his trust and she understood. Eventually, he had learned to trust her again and very slowly they were becoming friends and after two years were best friends. Then there was the fact that over those years both had felt a substantial amount of mutual feelings towards one another. One day both were having a romantic dinner, well what they considered romantic was eating in the break room, when she was the first one to confess her feelings to him.

She had been certain he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings but she had been wrong, he did return her feelings and they had shared their first kiss. Over the months that followed their relationship grew stronger and they were more in love than anyone could possibly stand. Some would say it was weird seeing their boss show PDA at work but they all got used to it, for it happened a lot.

Then came the day when he had popped the question to her, in the middle of a case, in the Autopsy theatre of all places. She, however, had accepted with the ME laughing and telling them it was about time. The engagement party was a success the entire crime lab and families showed up and they broke the news they were getting married. Everyone had sighed in relief and planning's begun. Then about a year later, it was their wedding day. She had looked so beautiful coming down the aisle to stand next to him at the alter.

The priest began talking and finally they said their vows, written themselves and then said their 'I Dos' in a church of friends and family of over a hundred people. They had all moved off to the reception, where the partying began. Toasts were made, there was dancing and friends and family were congratulating them on getting married and wished them a happy marriage. The partying had gone on into the night and had ended at about 5 the next morning.

Three days later, the newlyweds packed up and headed to UK where they stayed in Devon in the south of England for their honeymoon. It was the best honeymoon either of them had had seeing as though they had been married before marrying each other. After the honeymoon they had come back home to Miami, Florida and back to work. Three years later after trying and failing to conceive, she finally announced one day that she was pregnant.

A tremulous 9 months followed after that, though in a sense even if they were nervous it was still wonderful. And now, it brings us here to the end of the nine months where they are now in the hospital

"Push, push oh you're doing so well Natalia" said a midwife from the other end of CSI Natalia Caine as the CSI lay with her thighs spread, her body drenched in sweat and panting.

Her husband CSI Lieutenant Horatio Caine sat by her bedside holding her hand as he watched his wife

"Push on the next contraction, Natalia" said the midwife, Natalia just rolled her eyes

"What do you think I've been doing for the last 15 minutes?" she growled

"Natalia she's trying to help" Horatio said.

Natalia slowly looked at her husband and Horatio saw the murderous glare she was giving him, so in order not to be killed by her later he decided to keep his mouth shut

"You aren't pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a pea…" she trailed off from her growling because before she could say another word a contraction hit her straight on and she went back to concentrating on bringing their child into the world.

Finally after another 5 minutes, Natalia lay back panting and in pain. For some reason this baby was real stubborn and didn't wanna come out even though it was time

"Natalia on the next contraction, give it your all and push until we have the baby" the midwife said and Natalia whimpered

"It hurts" she cried to her husband whose hand she had almost broken from squeezing so hard during the child birthing

"I know it does, my love, but you're doing so well. Just one more push and it will all be over" Horatio said caressing her cheek and Natalia nodded.

The contraction hit her so hard that she cried out in pain pushing with all her might

"Push push" the midwife said

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH" Natalia cried before collapsing against the pillows as the sound of a newborn child filled the delivery room.

Horatio was laughing, filled with joy as midwife handed the whimpering infant wrapped up in a blanket to Natalia who was laughing and crying at the same time

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Caine. You have a healthy baby girl" the midwife said as she left the room.

Natalia stared down at the pink baby as it stared up her with blue eyes, she felt Horatio kiss her temple and looked at him smiling as he smiled back

"Well done beautiful" he told her kissing her as she tiredly kissed back before they looked down at their new daughter

"What should we call her?" Natalia asked weakly

"Emma" Horatio suggested but Natalia shook her head

"How about Vanessa" she suggested but Horatio shook his head

"Alannah" he suggested but his wife shook her head

"Melina" Natalia suggested, Horatio shook his head when he thought of a name that seemed to fit their little girl

"What about Jessica?" he asked her.

Natalia stared at him before looking down at the baby

"She does look like a Jessica" she told him before looking back at said husband

"Jessica it is then" Horatio said as Natalia grinned at him

"Jessica Melina Alannah Vanessa Emma Boa Vista Caine" she told him

"Quite a mouthful" Horatio pointed out

"We'll get used to it" Natalia reassured him and so that was the name of their little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**14 years later**

She drummed her fingers on the table waiting for her aunt as she sat in the Miami Dade Police Department, her parents were going to kill her. Sighing, Jessica Melina Alannah Vanessa Emma Boa Vista Caine or Jess for short, who had blue eyes and short fiery red hair wearing black jeans, a purple flower patterned silk tee shirt and combat boots, leaned back in the chair and groaned. She couldn't believe this had happened, she and her friends had hoped not to be caught but to her dismay they were. This wasn't the first Jess had shoplifted and she had been caught before, by aunt Yelina Salas. Jess realized this might have been the final straw.

No telling how long she was going to be grounded for this time, maybe her parents weren't going to ground her. Maybe they'd cut off her allowance or worse, make her get a job.

Jess finally sighed before slumping in her chair as she caught sight of her mother and father who looked livid, she also caught sight of her younger brother James who was staring around before seeing her and waved. She saw her parents look over in her direction and sigh before coming over to the little interrogation room where she was being held.

The door opened and they walked in, her mother took a seat opposite her while her father stood by the window and James was taken away by aunt Yelina, probably to get something to eat. The room was silent before her mother produced a file and opened it

"Jessica Caine arrested for shoplifting a number of times. Underage carjacking- arrested three times for that spent the night in lockup for all of them. Beating up the principal of four different middle schools and caught underage smoking and drinking" Natalia Caine finished reading before looking up at her daughter.

Jess heard the disappointment in her mother's voice and chewed on the inside of her cheek trying to think of something to say but the retort died on her tongue when she saw her father turn and look her straight in the eyes, she could see the disappointment in them and she had to look down. Growing up, her idol had been her father. He was best dad she ever had and now she realized her mistakes

"Jessica Melina Alannah Vanessa Emma Boa Vista Caine, I have never been so disappointed in you your entire life. This is the final straw" Horatio Caine began and Jess didn't like it one bit.

She had heard this tone before, the way he spoke so calm but she could hear the anger underlining it

"You're going to boarding school" he finished.

Jess sat up as he said this. No. This couldn't be happening. Boarding School? Jess felt the tears well up in her eyes and shook her head, her lower lip began to tremble and she tried to speak

"B-B-B-But daddy…Y-Y-Y-you can't…mommy" she began looking from her father to her mother who shook her head

"I'm sorry Jessica but you're father's right. This has been the final straw and this is your punishment" Natalia said

"Since it's the school holidays we can get everything done now. And to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble, we're sending you to a boarding school in the United Kingdom" Horatio put in.

Jess looked like she was going to burst then and there, the tears flowed down her cheeks fast in rivers and now she truly wished she could turn back time and undo every wrong she had made and make it right. Right there and then, Jessica Caine burst into tears. Natalia looked at Horatio before they both went around and hugged their daughter

"I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry daddy but please don't send me away to the UK please" Jess apologized and begged

"We're sorry Jessica but this is for your own good. In all honesty we don't want to do this but if sending you to boarding school will hopefully straighten you out then we must" Natalia said

"You're mother's right, we still love you and we will call you at least once a week or you can call us. Like your mother said Jessica, this is for your own good" Horatio said

"What about James?" Jess asked them as they pulled back and her parents looked at each other before looking back at their daughter

"We'll have to explain it to him" Natalia said

"James isn't going to like it one bit though, he loves you Jessica just like we do. When we call you, we can get him to talk to you on the phone" Horatio said and Jess burst into another round of tears and they all hugged again.


End file.
